Andrea
Andrea is a regular member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Curse of the Aztecs. Her name is usually shortened to Drea by the other girls and the fans. She is always referred to by this name. She also calls herself "Mistress", which the fans have picked up on and also call her by that name. She is Mary's step sister, who joined the channel in 2015. Along with Mackenzie, she is the host of the Woman Crush Wednesday videos. Andrea usually posts the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Sundays. About Andrea is generally bubbly, happy, and fun, though she has a short fuse, easily getting aggressive at a game that pushes her frustration. Although she has a tough exterior, she can get very emotional and will often show her softer side. She is one of the more vocal of girls and has one of the more explicit commentaries of the group. She is very quick witted and can easily read a situation or a game and inject the right amount of humor into her commentary. Her commentary was considered uncontrollable in her earlier videos, but she soon learned to take control of what she says and does. She is very competitive, always focused on winning, sometimes declaring herself a winner when she loses in a game. In card games, she would toss all the cards across the room whenever she loses, which annoys some of the other girls, though she still tosses them even if she has won. She also has a tendency to give nicknames to the in game characters for one reason or another. One thing she is very well known for is her tendencies to scream loudly at any jumpscare, even when she's already seen the jumpscare or at something that's not meant to be a jumpscare. This has lead to some fans dubbing her the "scream queen". As she gets aggressive when mad, she is known to have abused the equipment, throwing controllers, and even breaking a keyboard during her playthrough of QWOP. She was then told at one point to be less aggressive with the equipment. She's also known as the "Glitch Queen" for her tendencies to find or cause glitches in games and cause the equipment to malfunction. She tends to say corny jokes and make puns, much to the ire of the other girls. Another trait she is well known for is her hatred of children, bugs, dirty water, and cute things in general, which is seen prominently in videos involving those things. Though she sometimes opens up, as shown in The Walking Dead, where she simply adores Clementine. She also has a dislike for chocolate, pickles, and milk, which is shown prominently in food challenges. On the other hand, she has an undying love for chickens, which is shown very prominently in more recent videos and tweets by her. She tends to struggle to come up with something to say during the outtros, and even mocks herself for it. Despite this, she is able to improvise a story or a song about various things and sometimes sings her narrations, something she says she got from her mother. She also has a tendency to dye her hair in many colors. Her hair was blue in her original appearance, before it changed to red, then to black. From mid 2015 to June 2016, her former occupation prevented her from dying her hair, thus she was seen with her natural brown hair. During this time, she wore wigs as a compensation. By June 2016, she dyed her hair again, this time dying it black and pink before she dyed it back to her original blue color then to green. She has stated several times that she wants her hair to permanently be blue. Interaction with others She says that she is friend to all and shows it. She cares for her friends very much, to the point that she fed them food on two occasions. She and Mary are close due to them being step sisters and having similar personalities. Renae and Andrea have been friends for over a decade and were once housemates, as revealed in the first Neverending Nightmares by Renae. Renae was also the one that introduced Andrea to the channel. She was also housemates and is close friends with Dani, who she considers her best friend. She is also friends with Mackenzie and Molly, both of which were introduced to the channel by Andrea. In 2015, Andrea found out and tweeted that she and Mars are cousins. In co-ops, she is normally paired up with Mackenzie. Since the pairing is a fan favorite, the pair was named Drenzie. She is also paired with many of the other girls in livestreams. Video appearances Public videos *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1, 3, 4, 5, 7-11 (#24, #51, #66, #74, #123, #178, #216, #278, #373) *Cat Mario: 2, 3, 4 (#30, #135, #398) *Swing Soccer (w/Renae) (#33) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *Labyrinth (#38) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Outlast: 3-16 (#46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Stairs (#47) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mackenzie) (#48) *Smile.exe (#49) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Give Up (#58) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *F*ck This Game (#62) *Kraven Manor: 3, 4 (#63, #67) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Unfair Mario: 2, 3, 4 (#72, #210, #486) *Goat Simulator: 1, 2, 3 (#75, #101, #137) *Evie: 1 (#78) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #122) *Challenges: 3-9 (#88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Among the Sleep: 1-8 (#99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Dark Deception (#114) *The Forest (#116) *Outlast Montage (w/Renae) (host) (#117) *AFK: 0-9, 14-16, 18-24, 26, 27, 29-43, 45-49, 51-59, 61-64 (#126, #142, #154, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #412, #427, #429, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #479, #481, #495, #514, #526, #533, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #604, #623, #634, #637, #639, #642, #647, #652, #657, #662, #670, #673, #675, #681, #680, #684, #691, #692, #693, #755) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3 (#146, #179, #260) *Sally.exe (#149) *Outlast: Whistleblower Montage (w/Mackenzie) (host) (#150) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #241) *The Evil Within: 1 (#170) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *GirlsPlay Update: 2, 3 (w/Mackenzie), 4 (w/Mackenzie) (#205, #226, #281) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Mackenzie) (#215) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Mackenzie) (#218) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *Kissing Simulator (w/Mackenzie) (#227) *React: 1-52 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #733, #737, #743, #748, #753, #758, #770, #774, #778, #782, #786) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#240) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1-4 (#243, #248, #251, #253) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *The Walking Dead: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 4-1, 4-2, 4-1.5, 4-3, 4-4, 5-1, 5-2, 5-3 (solo) (#262, #265, #267, #345, #347, #352, #370, #376, #385, #390, #452, #454, #455, #459, #461, #475, #476, #477) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *Bloody Trapland (w/Mackenzie) (#270) *Simsimi: 2 (censored) (#273) *Wrestle Jump (w/Mackenzie) (#275) *Gentlemen Dispute (w/Mackenzie) (#277) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *WCW: 1-13 (w/Mackenzie) (#286, #290, #294, #299, #305, #311, #316, #321, #326, #332, #339, #346, #353) *Sonic Unfair (#287) *Probably Archery (#288) *Alien: Isolation Montage: 1, 2 (w/Mackenzie) (host) (#289, #291) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *First Person Lover (#301) *Give Up 2 (#307) *Depth (#309) *The Tender Cut (#318) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Five Nights at Chum Bucket: 1 (#378) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *Luna Game (#393) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Boibot (#407) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Broforce (#469) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha, 3, 5 (#586, #630, #734) *The Walking Dead: 400 Days: 1-5 (solo) (#588, #590, #593, #595, #598) *Nox Timore (#596) *Night Blights: 2, 3, 4 (#601, #705, #728) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) *Special video: Naepie (#607) *Creepypasta: 7, 8 (#611, #688) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *Bejeweled Stars (#619) *Wick: 1, 2, 4, 5 (#625, #627, #704, #725) *Chicku (#644) *Whack the Creeps (#650) *The Walking Dead: Season Two: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 2, 3, 4, 5 (solo) (#651, #653, #656, #665, #682, #690, #695) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) *Super Pig: 2 (w/Stephanie) (#664) *Stick Shift (#668) *Life: The Game (#671) *Outbreak (#677) *Blood & Bacon (#678) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Slither.io (#687) *Amazing Frog (#694) *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: 1-6 (#696, #697, #699, #700, #701, #736) *Whack Your Boss 2 (#702) *The Walking Dead: Michonne: 1, 2, 3 (solo) (#703, #707, #716) *Timore Inferno (#708) *Afterlife: The Game (#709) *Muddy Heights 2 (#715) *Tea Party Simulator (#718) *Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 (#720) *Play With Me (#723) *Succulent (#730) *Hello Neighbor: Pre-Alpha, Alpha 3 (#732, #783) *Layers of Fear: 1-6 (#738, #741, #742, #746, #751, #756) *The Walking Dead: A New Frontier: 1, 2 (solo) (#744, #747) *The Forest: Hard Mode: 1-4 (w/Renae) (#752, #771, #779, #787) *The Very Organized Thief (#760) *Guts and Glory: 2 (#761) *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard: Demo (#762) *Whack the Thief (#764) *Captured: Alpha (#766) *Slayaway Camp (#773) *Oh... Sir!! The Insult Simulator (#781) *Happy Room (#785) Unlisted/Private videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Molly) Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Monstrum (#296) *Mortal Kombat X: 1, 3-4 (#297, #302, #308) *Dungeon Nightmares (#314) *Counter-Strike: Global Offense: 1, 3-4 (#329, #343, #351) *Power Drill Massacre (#337) *Killing Floor 2: 2-3 (#342, #350) *July 25th, 2015 Livestream (#356) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1-5 (#357, #358, #359, #365, #366) *Soma: 1-8 (#422, #439, #442, #446, #448, #487, #490, #494) *Dungeon Nightmares II: 1-3 (#444, #450, #457) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *Boogeyman: 1-2 (#480, #483) *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse: 1-4 (#523, #529, #537, #543) *Until Dawn: Rush of Blood (#722) *Draw What!? (#727) *Friday the 13th: 1-3 (#745, #749, #757) *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard: 1-2 (#765, #769) Trivia *At 451 public videos and 514 overall videos (excluding montages), Andrea has made the most video appearances out of all the girls. *If one were to include the videos where Renae was an inactive member, Andrea has taken the quickest to reach 300 public videos, taking 516 videos to reach the milestone. *Of the girls that have done solo plays, Andrea has done the most with six: The Wolf Among Us, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead: 400 Days, The Walking Dead: Season Two, The Walking Dead: Michonne, and The Walking Dead: A New Frontier. *When the feature was around, Andrea appeared in the least amount of question segments, with two. *Since Kaylee was considered a guest when she first appeared, Andrea is technically the first new regular member to join the group. *Andrea, along with Mackenzie, have introduced the most new members to the channel, introducing four: Mackenzie, Molly, Mary, and Dani. *Andrea was the first member to make a lone appearance on a thumbnail. *Andrea is the only member whose relatives on the channel are indirectly related to her: Mary is her step sister, while Mars is her cousin. *Andrea is the only core member to have appeared in all React videos. *On the channel - excluding livestream videos, Andrea has paired up with the most girls, including guests, in co-op videos with seven, pairing up with: Renae, Sydney, Mackenzie, Molly, Mary, Stephanie, and Dani. External links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Andrea